Puzzle Pieces
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Jean and Marco live together in their one bedroom apartment. Their peaceful way of living is shattered when Eren Jaeger enters their university that year. Rumors fly of his violent behavior, and Marco wants nothing but to help him. But when Jean gets involved due to his significant other, will they get too involved with the college bad boy? (college AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a really long time since I've written something. Now that I have the means to write, and the inspiration, I'm coming out with new content. Right now, Shingeki no Kyojin is my obsession. And I'll be working with a few certain characters. I hope I can keep this going until it's completion, and for that I need review from the readers. I hope you guys enjoy my first piece in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.**

"Hey, Marco, you know where I put the first page of my essay?"

Our messy one bedroom apartment in the city of Trost left us with a feeling of comfort and security. Dirty laundry and papers littered the floor, just as a regular college dorm would look. Except this wasn't a dorm. This was _our _apartment. We saved every penny for this place and we haven't even made it our own yet.

The freckled boy with a giant smile on his face held a crinkled piece of paper in his hand. "You looking for this, Jean?"  
>I ran my hand through my two-toned locks. This boy who woke me up in the morning, reminded me when my assignments were due, and even went out of his way to make me coffee in the morning. I practically did nothing without him.<p>

I snatched the sheet from his gentle hands. "Yeah, thanks." I huffed. "I still have five pages to go though. I've procrastinated enough, and now all my work's piled up."

Marco pulled up a chair near my working area, "Well, since my essay's been done for a couple days now, I can help you with yours." His smile was so sweet and sincere. No wasn't even a word on my tongue,

I nodded, "If you want. I mean, you don't have to."

I watched him as he grabbed a blank piece of paper, and a pen. He began to scribble something on it. "This is just the rough draft," he told me, his eyes glued to the page.

I nodded slowly, watching him work like a busy bee.

"So, Jean, have you heard of that boy that started going to our University just this year? That transfer student, Eren Jaeger?"

Of course, Marco was only trying to start conversation, but seriously? That kid made himself a legend. He went around picking fights with _everyone, _me included. Though, if he ever fucked with Marco, he'd be more than expelled. He'd be six feet under. I wouldn't be having that.

I fiddled with my pencil, twirling it a little. "Yeah, I've heard of him. What about him?"

The other looked up from his work, stress touching his soft features. "Well, he's got no one in the entire school. I tried showing him around campus. He seems really distant, Jean. We should try to befriend him."

"Do you _really _think it'll work for a guy with that kind of reputation?" I rolled my eyes, not waiting for an answer. "From what I heard, he only knows how to fight. And quite frankly, I don't want you getting hurt over something so stupid."

Hurt clouded his light brown eyes. "I'd like to help him adjust to a new school, you know? The same way you unknowingly helped me become comfortable. I came out of my shell because of you, and I'd like to help Eren get over whatever is troubling him," he told me, his voice soft with concern.

I groaned quietly. Truth be told, I could never say no to him when he was like this. When he wanted to help someone so much, he just had to do it. I mean, I understood his motives, but towards a harsh kid like Eren Jaeger? Marco just had a death wish at this point. I didn't want to be the controlling boyfriend, but I wanted what was best for Marco.

The blackette leaned back onto my shoulder. "I know you don't like it. I know you want me to continue on a path, on my own routine. But there's some things I just have to do. If I can help someone, I sure as hell will."

"I know, Marco. Just don't want you to come out of this all bruised and shit," I muttered, making a face.

He planted a kiss on my cool forehead. "Have some faith in me, Jean. It wouldn't kill you to." He tangled his long finger into my locks. "If you want, after tomorrow's classes, you can come with me to find Eren."

I know he was trying to make it easier on me, but that kid would kill me first. Of course I wanted to protect Marco like his Knight in shining armor, but fighting that asshole wouldn't do anything for his stress. I couldn't sacrifice making Marco upset over something as ridiculous as a fight.

I sighed stressfully. "I'll go," I told him silently.

He smiled from ear to ear. "Good, Now, let's get back to your paper. You have to turn it in tomorrow."

We went back to writing a really long essay on traffic safety. Honestly, tomorrow was the only thing on my mind, Marco kept hollering at me to write neatly. How could I though? I was mentally preparing myself to meet and fight Eren Jaeger. I wasn't thinking about any type of safety but my own.

The freckled boy decided to do most of the typing, since he could type more words per minute than me. So, I laid down staring at the white ceiling. The events of tomorrow filled my head until I got drowsy. The late afternoon sun leaked through the blinds, but I was exhausted. I let that feeling overcome me, my eyes fluttering shut. My slumber was filled with nightmares, possible wounds to Marco. Was I really serious about tomorrow, with all the rumors going around? I couldn't go back now...

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter but the next one will be longer, that I promise. Don't forget to review, because that'll help me get better at writing. So until next time, Love you all! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is Chapter 2 of my fanfic, as you're all aware. This one should be a bit longer, as I'm introducing a crucial character. So here is the second chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. All the characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

I woke up groggy as hell today. And my usual mood wasn't helping on top of that. The nightmares were the first thing on my mind, I wondered if they'd come true, so I was on my toes all day, my eyes peeled for the demon I'd come to know as Eren Jaeger.

I couldn't focus in any of my classes, and honestly, I almost forgot to hand in my essay that Marco and I worked so hard on. I was so stuck in my head. Nothing else mattered but that moment until I could get out of class. Then, I could approach Jaeger with Marco and figure out if dreams really held any meaning. Hell, even if these hyped-up rumors were real. That peaked my interest most of all.

Class ended slowly. I turned my head towards the door, Marco's smiling, optimistic face waiting for me. I stood from my seat, and jogged over to the freckled male. "Hey," I greeted, a small smile touching my lips.

"Hi. How were your classes? Did you turn in your essay?" He babbled, slipping his hand into mine. That small act helped ease all the tension I've been feeling all day. H really knew how to read me like a book.

I exhaled in relief. "Fine, and yes I did," I muttered. "Look, we said we were going to look for Jaeger today. And I'm pretty sure we can't miss him. He's probably a ball of angry energy. And that's the easiest thing to feel." I smiled tensely at my lover. "Are we gonna go find him, or not?"

His smile was brighter than any star I've seen. "Yeah, let's go find Eren."

We left the entryway of the classroom, and hunted the halls for the boy. I felt sick to my stomach. The unknown was a scary concept. Of course, to rid the fear of the unknown, you had to find out the truth.

Marco and I rounded the corner and I bumped into what felt like a brick wall, stumbling back a bit. "Dammit," I muttered.

Glancing up after I recovered, I noticed a boy with the most exotic eyes. His right eye was golden and his left was a beautiful green. He had soft chocolate brown hair and sun-kissed skin to accompany his mysterious eyes. He had an overall outlandish aura, one that had no problem drawing strangers in. But that mean look in his eyes would definitely create a barrier keeping others out.

Marco stared at the strange boy, a nervous smile on his pink lips. "It's nice to see you again, Eren," he muttered, breaking the awkward silence.

The boy with two different eyes, Eren, shrugged. "I don't need you to show me around, Bodt. I don't need any friends, alright?" He smirked leaning in on the other. "Haven't you forgotten? All IK now how to do is _fight_. I live for the rush. Haven't you heard that before?"

I snickered. "Everyone who attends this university has heard those lame rumors about you. That doesn't mean Marco is foolish enough to believe them," I said, my voice stern.

"And you don't believe the words that anyone says?"

I licked my lips, a cool smile plastered on my lips. "Of course I don't," I lied. I knew I was the first person to warn Marco to stay away from this guy. Marco was the one who wanted to take him on like some sort of charity case.

The brunette chuckled dryly. "I don't believe a word of what you're saying." He ran a hand through his messy hair, as if it was a habit. "I tend to make my fighting reputation _very _well known."

I clenched my teeth. This asshole knew what was going on. And Marco _wanted _to help a guy like this? He actually had more of a heart than I could ever imagine. I wouldn't put up with this shit for a minute.

"Come on, Marco. We don't need to help a coward who preys on the weak. I know that's not your style," I told my lover, grabbing his hand.

Striking a nerve, I saw fire blaze in his eyes. "You honestly think I fight for fun? What the fuck, man?"

I turned around, my expression changing as I saw a fist fly in my direction. I tried to catch it or at least redirect it away from my face. But of course with my luck, he hit me square in the nose. I didn't react fast enough and he got me with most of his strength. That left the blood trickling down my chin, the warm liquid starting to dry and feel sticky before I could react.

Marco had a panicked look in his eyes, his mouth agape. Hell, he didn't need to see this guy slug me. Because now I was bleeding all over the school's floor, and he was freaking out. That was something we both didn't need.

As I recovered from the shock of being punched in the face, I wiped the blood from my face. It left the back of my hand stained red, but what could I do?

Without a word, I started to charge at him. A pair of strong arms stopped me from tearing that asshole to shreds though. It was like I was behind bars. There was no way I was breaking free to kick his scrawny ass.

"Jean! Stooping to his level won't solve anything! You should know that, " Marco told me from behind. He was right. He was my voice of reason. If I listened to him, I'd walk out of here without any other injuries. I think I can control myself. But if I see him one more fucking time, I'll kill him...

I felt Marco's arms loosen around me. "If you promise not to hurt Eren, I'll let you go."

I muttered, "I won't kill the bastard." But that didn't mean I wouldn't kick him in the shin or some shit.

He released me, his hand clinging onto my sleeve. "You're lucky I trust you so much, or else I would've still held on."

I rolled my eyes, clenching the bridge of my nose. I glared at Eren. "Mark my words, step foot near Marco or I, and I'll kick your ass. He won't be around to stop me next time."

Marco whispered something in my ear. "Eren and I have our psychology class together. We can't really avoid each other completely."

I rolled my eyes once again. "Fine, don't even approach, or I _will _leave a bruise over both of those pretty eyes of yours," I threatened menacingly.

Danger flashed through the brunette's eyes, a smirk slowly pulling at his lips. "Oooh. I'm so scared," he uttered sarcastically. "What makes you think I'll let you get that close? Just remember this: I do what I want." He twirled around, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He walked off like the thug he was. I'm so glad I came with Marco today.

"So the rumors were true," the blackette muttered, saddened.

I tilted my head back, to slow the bleeding of my injured nose. "Yeah, which I figured. That's why I decided to go with you today, and look what happened to me." I winced a little as a sharp pain went through my nose as I tried to move it a little. "This could've been you, you know."

Marco took my hands and slid them off my nose, the skin starting to show signs of bruising. He kissed the skin gently, his cool lips sending chills down my spine.

My face a shade of cherry, I glanced away from him. "I didn't need you to do that," I grumbled.

Marco shook his head. "Thank you for coming with me today." He squeezed my hand tight. "Let's go home and ice your nose, okay?"

"Sounds about perfect."

Exiting the school, I couldn't really think about anything but Jaeger. If I saw him again, I knew I'd fight him in a rage. Marco wouldn't be there to hold me back. So then what would happen? If he and I did fight, would it be worth expulsion? Would defending my lover be worth my entire career?

**A/N: Don't forget to review guys! Love you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the third chapter, except there's a twist. My best friend wrote the first half to this chapter. I'll be writing the second half, just so you guys can keep up. So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. They belong to Hajime Isayama. **

"Jaeger can really pack a punch," I admitted, feeling some pride leave my body. Marco handed me a glass of water and a pill.

"Thanks babe," I said and kissed his cheek. Marco's worry slightly leaving me as his smile took over again.

"At least your okay. I'm so sorry about Eren. And now your hurt."

"Marco. It's alright. I think Jaeger and me are always going to fight. At least he didn't call me 'Horse face'."

"But he did."

"Shh. Let me forget that he said that."

I rested my head back and attempted to stop the bleeding. Marco was the best. He was my other half. Heh. Half. We always looked out for each other. Well, more so him than me. He would make sure Jaeger and I lowered down our fight counts. Also, he reminded me of class assignments and projects. I just protected him from the idiots who took advantage of him. Now, Marco took care of me at this second, just to make sure I don't do anything stupid. I think the fight scared him more than he lets on.

"You think we need a trip to the hospital?" Marco spoke, running a hand through my hair. When did he sit down? And when did I shut my eyes? Guess the fight messed me up more than I thought.

"Not sure. I'll be out of commission when that happens though."

My phone went crazy with texts from all my friends.

"Guess it sky rocketed. Word travels fast in this place," I remarked, touching my nose and gently moving it. Looks like the hospital won't be getting one Jean Kirschtein.

"I think I'm fine. It's just bruised."

The freckled saint was still worried and curled into me, head on my chest. "I'm so sorry, Jean. This is all my fault. You got hurt because of me..."

"Hey. You had good intentions. Jaeger was just being a punk ass bitch. Don't worry about it, okay? Jaeger has picked fights with me before. It's no big deal."

"He nearly broke your nose!"

"I'll live!"

"Jean."

"Marco. Freckled Jesus. Love of my life."

Marco's eyes lightened up as he laughed a little. I think my dead heart just came to life.

"God. I love you," I breathed out as I gently pulled his face over too mine. I gently put my forehead against his. (My nose was still throbbing.) I felt at ease.

"You really are a saint. You put up with my ass all the time."

I felt sappy. I blame Marco. He somehow always brought that out when we were alone.

"I know. I love putting up with you."

My cheeks flushed to a pink. "Stop it," I whined, poking his cheek. Later on, we just ate in and watched TV. Nothing special. Just him, me, food, and a TV. I could do this forever.

"Are Mikasa and Armin going here?"

"Hmm?""

Marco responded, eyes bleary with sleep.

"Suicidal bastard is never without them. Especially Mikasa and Blondie. I think I'm losing it. Never mind."

Marco yawned and curled up into my lap. I ran my hand through his hair, as the TV show became boring. Luckily, I could sleep in, since my classes were cancelled. Soon, I passed out, the peace, the background noise, and possibly the medicine knocked me out. A loud bang woke us up .Marco bolted up while I leap up. My heart raced. It wasn't raining, or had a power outage. So, I blame either a s stupid idiot who doesn't know the meaning of the word quiet, Jaeger, or the TV. Or, the rare object being shot at. After soothing Marco's nerves, we both got up and moved to the bed. We both passed out until the next morning. Marco was making breakfast while I tried to wake up. I really am starting to think that the medicine did me in.

"Jean! Breakfast!"

I got up with a grunt and headed towards our shared kitchen. I yawned and downed a cup of coffee, while my man put a plate in front of me. I ate with Marco and listened to him talk about stuff he heard at the store. Apparently, we ran out of food. Boyfriend of the year award winner right here.

***Eren's POV***

In the cool morning air, the rain fell from above, matching that despondent mood that I was in. No, I wasn't feeling angry or anything right now. But at times like these, I'd rather let that emotion numb me.

I let the rain droplets coat my hair and wet my clothes. I couldn't stop thinking about the fight with that Kirschtein yesterday, He didn't even see me coming. And his boyfriend, the kid with the freckles, he thought those rumors were really true. Man, were they both stupid? They were way too blown out of proportion to be even close to the truth. Maybe if they weren't so stuck in their own twisted fantasy, they might confront me about the shit.

I huffed, cracking my knuckles. "Mikasa would totally kick my ass if she knew I was causing so much trouble," I muttered under my breath. My adopted sister was like my rock. But she was at the other college I was attending. She couldn't just drop everything to follow me to a new school. I know she would, but I wouldn't let her. I wouldn't allow her to just leave all her dreams in the dust.

The rain starting to pour now, my clothes drenched. "What a fantastic fucking day," I said aloud.

Cars drove by, splashing me with puddles of rainwater. Honestly, that was pissing me off but I was trying to keep calm. That was when one car finally stopped. A light blue Prius. I didn't know anyone from this place, especially anyone that drove such a feminine car.

The window opened, revealing an attractive face with furious light brown eyes. "Jaeger, the voice spoke.

"Kirschtein," I greeted, my voice sour. I _really _didn't want to face him right now. His nose and under his eyes were all bruised from my assault yesterday. It looks like I could've broken it, but what did I know? According to him, I just liked to hit things for the sake of hitting them.

"So," he started, pursing his lips. His face morphed into a grimace, his lips parted a little. "Marco sent me to find you. He spotted you doing whatever the fuck you were doing out here. He thought you'd want to come over for tea or whatever," he muttered painfully.

I chuckled a little. "I was preying on little children because that's what I do best," I told him in a dark voice. "I don't want to have a tea party with you and your boy toy." I stretched, my bones popping. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I heard the car door open, but I didn't hear it close.

"Look, I don't want you fucking with Marco's feelings. Yeah, you're a dangerous guy. But if he wants to get to know you, if he wants to help your sorry ass, then so be it."  
>I spun around, grabbing the other male by his collar. "I live by my rules. I won't live to please someone I don't know, especially someone who can't come and ask to hang out with me. So until he grows a pair, he isn't going to fucking 'help' me with any shit."<p>

I released Jean onto the hood of his car, spinning around. Now, I was fucking pissed. I stared out the morning sad as fuck, and now I could punch a whole in a wall. But no, I had to control something. I had to control my rage.

Walking back to my dorm, I let the icy rain drops prick my skin. It was an amazing feeling. My skin felt so hot. I knew this rage would fade. But with Kirschtein and his little boyfriend around, how long would this last?

**A/N: This is the third. Oh, and if you guys as readers have any oneshots for your favorite ships that you wanna see, let us know. I normally upload every day. I can do a lot of writing a day since I'm normally home by 2 or 3. So let us know in the comments, and we'll get them to you. Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4 is here! My best friend has again written the first half. She has a softer writing style than me, that's how you guys can differentiate. But anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. All of its work belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

"I'm starting to question my sanity," I grumbled as I pulled my car into a parking spot. I almost banged my head against the steering wheel, but didn't. My nose was still bruised and tender. I groaned as my poor life choices came back to bite me in the ass. Why was Marco still wanting to help this guy? I then turned on the radio and listened to music. I needed to relax. I would have done something I would later regret. Why did Marco want to help him in general? And, when my face heals, I'll punch Jaeger so hard, his future generations will feel it. Did Marco want to help Eren, because he saw me in him? The asshole needed someone to balance him out? I thought back to the bastard, and began thinking about our confrontations. Yep, I think I see me in him. Just the douchebag side. He did look attractive. Handsome too... And I better stop that line of thinking. That may cause trouble in my relationship. I love the freckled man too much for that. Besides that, me and Jaeger are both asses. Too much alike in that aspect. Eventually, I had to leave for two reasons. One was that an officer was going to ticket me for idling. The other reason was that the car was almost out of gas. Luckily, I found a nearby gas station and filled it up. I stopped by some stores and pick up some stuff. Necessities and all that. And, a few movies, for a possible movie date night. I paid and drove back home. I also picked up dinner, so that Marco was relieved of kitchen duty for the night, and worrying about me too. Both are jobs in themselves. He was pleased. Also, I think Marco was studying for a test and or working on a research paper. He had like ten books or more out all around him. While Marco was thorough and prepared, I usually rushed through and bullshitted or half-assed it. I think I'm doing good though. No threatening e-mails saying that I, Jean Kirschtein was failing, or in danger and threat of being dropped out of a class.

Movie night was happening. We decided to watch some horribly cliché movies. Some were really stupid and had us laughing until it hurt, others were just used as kissing material, and some made us cringe and just hide each other's eyes and covering our ears. Then, we watched a random show which held Marco's interest, but not mine. I utilized this opportunity to watch the other. I watched how enraptured he was, and how the glare of the TV reflected in his eyes. Is it too cliché, to say that I get lost in his eyes? Probably, but I don't care.

"...ean. Jean? Jean!"

"Hunnh? What? Sorry babe, got lost in your eyes again."

Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head. He was flustered though, because he had a shy smile on his face. His cheeks were very pink also.

"Stop that!"

"No can do. I love your eyes. They're so pretty."

Order up, one flustered Marco Bodt. He made an embarrassed noise and hid his face within his hands. I laugh and nudge my face between his hands.

"Marco? Where are you Marco? I miss you," I cooed, prying his hands apart with my own gently, since my face was still banged up. I saw my prey and went for it.

"Jean! No! Stop!"

I kept pecking at his nose and lips. And the occasional cheek. He was laughing as the attack continued. Soon, he was pinned beneath me. Then I sat up and back on my heels, pulling him up.

"What brought that on?" He asked, panting and all smiles.

"You. Just you. Can we cuddle?"

"Come here Jeanbo."

I scoff and roll my eyes. But, I accepted his response. My undead heart now seemed more alive. Cuddling was a good thing. And I planned on not letting go, except for bathroom breaks. And when we get hungry. All we needed was a cat. Don't know why, I just feel like we need one. A tiny ball of fur. Gotta ask Marco in the future if he's allergic to them. And, the animals need to be safe too. So, I can understand the need for rules.

"How was your day?" Marco asked, all cuddled up and loved.

"Pretty good. Tried to talk to Jaeger, but he was being a dick. No fight happened though. How was yours?"

Marco proceeded to tell me the adventures that he had during the day.

***Eren's POV***

School in the morning had me feeling like complete shit. I knew I had to face Kirschtein and his freckled companion. I didn't even want to face the sun today. I felt like I might explode.

I exited my shitty red 1995 Ford F-150. The sun glittered down from the sky like God trying to tell me to wake the fuck up. Well I wasn't going to do that anytime soon. U was so damn tired and sensitive that I was probably going to be dead for the rest of the day.

Grabbing my books, I sluggishly travelled into the main building., my eyes heavy. Maybe pulling all-nighters wasn't such a good idea.

The halls filled with that familiar aura of annoyance. It also reeked of Jean Kirschtein's cologne. I mean, I'm not saying it smelled bad. But he put on a little _too _much. That's kinda how I knew that guy was coming my way.

"Jean, Marco," I greeted in a cold voice.

"Hi, Eren," Marco answered. This kid was as happy as a ray of sunshine. It's like I could feel his warmth without him even touching me.

To be honest, Marco reminded me of my best friend back home, Armin. They were both smart and they both generally had a smile on their faces. Except you know what? Armin was a little blonde, and he could be such a little bitch. But that didn't mean I loved him any less.

Jean grumbled something, his face still looking like he was hit by a bus. Or something pretty hard. Let's go with that. A really hard object hit his face. It couldn't resist. But neither could I. He was just too perfect before that. I hope I left some scars.

"I'm gonna head to class before I fuck up the neck and down," I mumbled, stretching a little.

The male's eyes narrowed as I was heading to leave. "Jaeger, meet me in the meadow outside of town. I want a rematch."

I suppressed a chuckle. "Okay, but don't be a bitch about it when I actually do kick your ass."

I was actually looking forward to a good fight. I was defending my name. If he hit me first, I'd be sure to use all my strength. Man, I can't fucking wait for this!

Walking to class, I was in a better mood than I was in literally five minutes ago. This fight would make Jean and Marco lay off for a pretty long time. And that's what I was looking forward to the most.

**A/N: Well, end of chapter 4. Don't forget to review and let us know how we're doing. Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 5 is here. Sorry for not updating yesterday as the pattern normally goes. Jess wrote up the first part and she did so amazingly, if I do say so myself. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as ,much as we enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I do not own any characters. **

Marco's worry went up. How, you may ask? I could feel his eyes digging into the back of my skull. And then, he grabbed my body and turned me around. Anger was in his normally happy and smile-filled eyes. "Jean? Are you crazy?! Your still wounded!"

Oh, of course Marco was still worried about my bruises. "Marco, I'll be fine. He caught me off guard last time. Besides, he pissed me off with some comments. Mostly him insulting you, and no one gets away with that." A growl took over my voice.

"Can't you just back out?"

"No. I'm not pussying out. I'm going to fucking pulverize him. Also, I need to pay him back to my nose anyway."

Marco looked unconvinced, I don't blame him. He held me close for a while longer and kissed me roughly.

"Just come back safe and sound. Please?" That's all I ask." Shit. He was crying. This isn't good.

"Baby, I'll be fine, okay?" I kept murmuring soothing words and rubbed his back gently. He was acting like I was headed to my death. It might as well be. The fucker had a strong punch despite being small.

After making sure Marco was okay, I headed to the meadow. Suicidal bastard was there, waiting for me. I took a deep breath and gently lowered my wallet and phone onto the grassy terrain.

It was a tense few minutes. Jaeger tried to slug at my face, but I miraculously dogged it. He was quick. But, if I timed myself, I could get a few punches and kicks in. My stomach was throbbing after a few good hits were gotten it. He also seemed to be putting a lot more strength into this fight and into his hits. I think I fucked up, horribly. Eren had a few bruises on him. Luckily, I managed to pin him onto the ground, and held him tightly. He snarled, yelled, cursed me out, and trashed like a bucking bronco. He managed to somehow twist himself around and onto his back. Fuck, it was taking all of my strength to hold him down.

"You're a god damn joke Kirschtein. A joke. You call that a fight?"

With all the strength I had, I slugged at his face. I heard a snapping noise. I hope I'm not going to jail for manslaughter. The brat stared up at me from where he was.

"I'll admit. That was a good hit. Now, only if the rest of your hits were like that."

He was making me see red. Soon we were close to each other. Somehow, kissing happened. We rolled around on the ground and clawed at each other. I could taste blood as we bit at each other's lips. We also may or may not left hickeys on each other. Eventually we both pulled a safe distance away.

"I fucking hate your face," Eren growled, both heterochromatic eyes glowed with hate. His face was flushed. I probably looked the same. Then Marco come to the front of my mind. Oh god. I was cheating on him. I scrambled away from the guy and felt sick. I think I almost threw up. I was scum of the earth. After quickly picking up my wallet and phone, I raced home. I didn't even bring the car. I needed to think and didn't want to drive, in risk of an accident. And my mind was already on other things. After making it home, before I could even open the door, Marco was there. He pulled me in and refused to let go. He was still crying , but refused to let me go. I held him even tighter. I refused to let him go. I felt my own eyes get teary and it clouded my vision. I loved Marco so much. I couldn't lose him. But, if I don't tell him, this will eat at me for days, and Jaeger might tell him too. Marco, sweet lovable Marco could tell something was wrong and pulled away. My heart fell into the pit of my stomach. I took a deep breath and hoped that my relationship would be okay.

" Marco, I need to tell you something."

"Jean? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

***Eren's POV***

` "Fucking motherfucker," I yelled at the top of my lungs, collapsing into the soft grass of the meadow. How could something like that even happen? How could something so hateful, so wretched, turn into passion? I didn't understand it because I _hated _his very existence like my life depended on it. How the hell could anything like that happen?

Panting from exhaustion, I grasped some weeds to stop myself from hitting something. I really needed someone to talk to, to release more of my anger until I couldn't speak anymore. And I knew the perfect person for that.

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cell phone. Dialing a number I knew by heart, I waited for the person on the other line to pick up the phone. If she would.

"Eren? What're you doing calling at this time? Don't you have classes?" A dull voice that was coated with concern answered the phone.

"I... I got into another fucking fight, Mikasa. Except this guy deserved it." I ran a hand through my chocolate locks, trying to make sense of the entire situation. Jean and I were as different as apples and oranges. But we're still both fruits. Why does he hate me so much?

"What happened this time?" She asked, sighing loud enough for me to hear.

I told her the story about the first time I slugged him. Then, I got to the part about our fight in the meadow today. "We just started hitting each other. Sending blow after blow. But that's not what bothers me, Mikasa," I started slowly, nibbling on my lip. "We kissed, and I don't even know how the fuck it happened."

The line went silent for a long moment. "And who was it that you fought and kissed?"

"Jean Kirschtein. His boyfriend Marco can't find out. Or else I'll probably have to fight him too. And honestly, I don't want to fight a couple," I muttered.

Mikasa sighed noticeably. "Eren, you know I'd come down there if I could. But you forbade me to go down there if it was going to interfere with my studies. And I'm about to tutor Sasha right now."

Of course she was going to tutor a food-loving idiot. "Can't Connie do it? That _is _her boyfriend."

"Are you really asking such a question, Eren?"

"No," I mumbled in defeat.

I heard some shuffling coming from the other line. "I've got to get my notes ready. I'll call you later?"

I shrugged a little. "Yeah, yeah. Love you." I hung up before getting a reply. She was my adopted sister, the girl I grew up with. I could trust her with my darkest secrets, with my life. But now things were getting complicated, like a spider web. And now, I had to untangle this mess all by myself. It wasn't something I was used to.

I tossed my phone on the grass beside me. I just wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Fuck KIrschtein and his boyfriend. Things didn't have to get _this _complex.

Flipping over, I let the sun bathe my already tan skin. It felt pretty good, the warmth. My eyes beginning to feel heavy, I shut them. Exhaustion overtook my body, and I forgot about the stress of today, I didn't even dream. It made for a relaxing slumber. But what would happen when I returned to the real world, from the one of sleep? Would I be facing an even bigger conflict than what I have now?

**A/N: Here's Chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review. Let's us know how we're doing and if we should continue. Love you guys! **


End file.
